Forgetting
by theladylillian
Summary: It's kinda cliché. Vaughn meets Chelsea on the Sunshine Islands, and he eventually falls for her while all the other girls are smit-ten with him. Unfortunately for him, she only see's him as a friend. Twist ending alert!
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Monday!" Julia sang in my ear.

"Julia, I told you. Don't talk to me unless you got a reason," I say back.

"But I do have a reason Vaughn! I'm wishing you a happy Monday!" she chirped.

I don't respond but made sure she saw me roll my eyes. Hopefully, Julia could take a hint. But I guess that blonde was too dumb to even do that. She just kept talking and talking. Good Goddess, will she ever stop?

"So, Vaughn, did you hear?" Julia blabbed.

"You're finally getting a personality transplant?" I ask.

"There's no need to be rude." Julia said folding her arms and sticking her nose in the air like she always did when I make sarcastic remarks. "No. I'm not getting a personality transplant. I'm talking about the new farmer!"

"Who cares?" I sigh and plop myself down in a chair. As far as I see it, it's just another person to get in my way. I'm not exactly what they call a "people person," you know.

"The whole town's buzzing about her!" Julia continued. I have to admit, my ears did perk up a bit when Julia mentioned the new farmer was a "her," but I made sure to show no sign of interest.

"Her name's Chelsea and she's from the city and she just got here but I don't know why she's here, and, oh I wonder if-"

"Julia..." I say cutting her off. "How long have you been obsessed with this girl?"

"You're not funny, Vaughn," Julia retorted. "You might THINK you are, but you're not."

I just shrug and pull my hat over my face. Mirabelle hates it when I do that. Thankfully, she wasn't here to scold me. Where was she anyway? "Julia?" I start to say. "Where's your mom?"

"If you must know," she replied, obviously still annoyed at my remarks, "she's over on Sprout Island. Why?"

"No reason," I say getting up from my chair and head for the door. No Mirabelle means no work.

"Where are you going, Vaughn?" Julia asked.

"Just for a walk," I say through gritted teeth.

"Oooh! I wanna come!" Julia piped.

"No!" I practically yell. "Look, I just want to be alone, okay?"

"But... but you're always alone..." Julia frowned.

"Just how I like it," I say heading out the door.

On my way walk, I found myself thinking about the new girl. Hopefully, she was different from the other girls on the islands. All of them made me want to go jump off the pier. All except Sabrina, who, I hate to say, bored me to tears, and that's saying something. Even I have standards.

As I pass the cafe, I overhear Mirabelle ranting to Felicia about something.

"She cursed! Right in front of all of us! Typical city girl! I tried to forget it but the way she talked to Chen and me! Why, you would think we were a bunch of idiots!" she complained as Felicia shook her head in disapproval.

I chuckled softly. This Chelsea girl sounded very interesting. Maybe she would be fun to argue with.

"Vaughn!"

Mother of the Goddess, what now? I whip my head around to see Sabrina running towards me. Damn it.

"Hello, Vaughn! Isn't today wonderful? I love Spring." she smiled.

"Don't bother me," I say and continue walking.

"So I heard tomorrow was your birthday..." Sabrina started twirling her black hair around her finger.

"Yep," I sigh, wishing for the millionth time that I actually carried a gun at my belt. Why wouldn't she just go away?

"Well, I was wondering if-,"

"I have to pee," I blurted out and started toward the cafe, hoping to the Goddess Sabrina wouldn't follow me. I didn't actually have to pee, I was just that desperate to end that conversation.

Inside the cafe, I take my usual seat in the corner and order a mug of warm milk. Childish, I know, but the taste of warm milk brought back good memories from my childhood. Leaning back in my chair, I pull my hat over my face and close my eyes.

My thoughts of wondering if I forgot to feed the chickens and whether Mirabelle would kill me if I did were interrupted by the sound of a bell tinkling followed by a squawk. That could only mean one thing: Denny was here.

"Hey, Vaughn," he greeted, confirming my hypothesis.

I open my eyes and give him a small nod.

He chuckled. "Still a man of few words, I see."

I roll my eyes as he takes a seat by the counter. That fisherman always teases me. I don't get it. I do my best to keep to myself and not bother anyone, but everyone ends up talking to me anyway. Usually I say something rude or sarcastic, but I almost always let what Denny says slide. He's the closest thing to a friend I've got.

A couple minutes later, a steaming mug of milk sat in front of me. I take a small sip and feel my body relax. My job is actually pretty stressful, despite what others say, especially in the Winter. I say a silent thank you to the Harvest Goddess that that awful season was finally over.

As soon as I drain my cup, the cafe door opened. Oh, please don't be Sabrina I think. It wasn't her, thank goodness, but a girl I had never seen before. She wore a red bandanna over her chestnut hair Denny-style and a pair of the biggest rubber boots I had ever seen. In a nutshell, she was very pretty.

Her blue eyes scanned the cafe, making her look like a lost puppy. She suddenly locked eyes with me and started to make her way to my table. Can't say I was disappointed when she introduced herself to me.

She gave a small wave. "Um... Hi. I'm Chelsea. I'm new in town and I'm just trying to get to know everyone..." she trailed off.

"Vaughn," I say holding out my hand for her to shake. "So you're the lady runnin' the ranch?"

She returned my handshake and replied "Yep. It's a lot of work."

"I'll bet."

Silence fell over us like a blanket. I was used to silence, but it was apparently making Chelsea uncomfortable. She sighed loudly, cleared her throat, and said "Well. Vaughn, was it? I'll see you around. Later."

"Ok," I say. Making first contact with Chelsea was harder than I thought it would be. Oh well. At least she didn't make me want to jump off the pier.

OkOk, I actually have a plot for this so it will go somewhere! Ok! how was the first chapter? I feel likeI captured Vaughn's personality well. Ok, reviews please! I would love your input!


	2. Chapter 2

ok let me start off by saying I reeeaaallly don't like this chapter, but it's necessary if I want chapter 3 to happen, which, I do. I promise the next one will be better.

Instead of leaving the café, which I thought she would do, Chelsea crossed the room to introduce herself to Denny. He had his back was to her, so to get his attention, she uncertainly tapped his shoulder. I chuckled. I guess Chelsea hadn't quite mastered the art of social skills, much like myself.

When he turned around, I was amused to see the shock on his face from seeing Chelsea. After formal introduction, and a squawk from Popper, they started talking. Even I could see from across the room that he liked her. But Denny was what you would call a player. He had already dated both Lanna and Julia. This wouldn't bother me so much except for the fact that he had given Julia something to continuously complain about and now Lanna won't leave me alone.

I was about to leave the café myself, when I started wondering if it would be ok it I left Chelsea here with Denny. I quickly remembered she wasn't my responsibility, she never was, so I left a tip on the table and left.

As soon as I opened the café door, I was immediately attacked by a blur of aqua, pink, and yellow. Lanna.

"Hi, Vaughnie!" she sang.

"Don't call me that," I growl.

"Oh, come on, you know you like it!" she said sweetly.

"No, Lanna, I really don't," I sigh.

"Yes, you do! I can tell! You just don't want to ruin your cowboy image!"

I give up. "Okay, you got me."

"I knew it," she grinned. "Sooo… Vaughnie? Sabrina told me that tomorrow was your birthday, and I wanted to know if…"

Lanna kept talking, but I wasn't really listening. I was too busy trying to come up with an excuse to end the conversation. Sadly, and painfully, I was fresh out of ideas. But I couldn't be mean to Lanna. Sure, I was mean to Julia, but she's more like a sister, or a pet. Lanna's just… Lanna.

"Vaughnie? Hell-o?" Lanna called waving my hand in front of her face. I made a sound that resembled a snort. She giggled. "So, are you coming?"

I had completely spaced out a minute ago, so I for one had no idea what she was talking about. "No." I say.

"W-why?" Lanna's face fell.

"I have plans already." I was completely winging this.

"With who?!" Lanna pouted.

"Uhh… Mirabelle and Julia?" I lied.

"Ok, Vaughnie, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me," she smiled.

Hell, I think. "Ok. Thanks," I say and turn on my heels toward the diner. I was getting hungry, and let's be honest: Lanna was exhausting.

I didn't really have plans for my birthday. I never do. I just do see it as something to celebrate. So what if you're a year older? It just means your closer to dying. Not exactly something I would want to celebrate with cake and presents.

I walk past Mirabelle's shop. Maybe I did forget to feed the chickens. Oh, well. It's not like Mirabelle could do anything worse than yell at me, which she has made a habit of doing anyway.

As I pass the shipping bin, I see Chelsea running around, picking up herbs, sticks, anything she can find, and I couldn't help but smile as I pulled my hat over my face. Something about her was just… appealing.

At the diner while waiting for my food, Lanna kept smiling and waving at me. I did my best to ignore it, but seriously, she was sitting with Denny. Why not smile and wave at him?

Denny had told me that he and Lanna were trying to stay friends, and I guess that meant eating together every night discussing the whodunits and whatchamacallits of fishing. I usually eavesdrop on other people's conversations to pass the time, but seeing that the only other people in the restaurant were Denny and Lanna, I really had no interest in what they were talking about.

I lean back in my chair and prop my feet on the one across from me. Rude, yes, but I was tired. Besides. It wasn't like anyone ever sat with me.

Suddenly Chelsea stumbled into the diner. She looked awful with her hair tangled and dark circles under her eyes. I quickly leaned forward in my chair, returning my feet to the ground. "You ok?" I call out.

Chelsea looked in my direction. "Oh. Um, yeah. Just a bit tired. Thought I'd come get something to eat." She stumbled over to my table and sat down across from me. I was a little taken aback. No one ever sat with me.

"What's good here?" she asked drowsily.

"Hmmm," I ponder. "Well, there's the tofu," I start to say.

Chelsea wrinkled her nose. "Tofu?"

"Well, yeah," I say ignoring Lanna's piercing glare from across the room. "But there's other stuff, too. The fish here give you a lot of energy."

"Sounds about right," Chelsea said peering at the menu. "Ok. I'll get this. Oh, wait…"

"What?"

Chelsea groaned. "Well, I don't exactly have enough to pay for it. I just spent all my money on this damn fishing rod," she said motioning to her rucksack.

I couldn't believe it. Was this a test from the Harvest Goddess or something? "I'll spot you."

"W-what?"

"I'll spot you the gold," I repeat.

She smiled. "Really?"

I shrug. "Call it a gift."

"Well, thank you. I owe ya one."

"Don't worry about it," I say.

My rice arrived a couple minutes later, just as Chelsea was placing her order. As I ate Chelsea asked me questions about myself like, where was I from, what was my job, what kind of music do I like. I didn't really feel comfortable talking about myself. I answered as bluntly as I could. But she was persistent to get as much information out of me as she could.

I roll my eyes as Lanna's obnoxious laugh echoed the diner. Chelsea looked over her shoulder at the two fishermen. She bit her lip. "So, what's up with them?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I say through bites of rice.

"Well, you know. Are they, like, a couple?"

"Hm? Oh, no. They were once, but now they're just fishing buddies."

"Oh." I didn't say anything, but after I answered her, Chelsea's face became bright red and she was smiling ear to ear.

I stare at my empty bowl. "Well, I'm done," I announce getting up. "See ya, Chelsea. Hope your meal's good." I head for the door, my face turning red. What just happened? I felt really strange just a minute ago. I almost felt… jealous. I just needed to clear my head, that's all.

As I make my way to Kirk's boat, I suddenly realize how unusually dark it is. I could barely see the tops of my boots. I hope I don't fall asleep on the boat ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Salt water sprayed my face as a wave hit the rocky shore of Meadow Island. I wipe my face with the back of my glove, spit out whatever water managed to get in my mouth and step away from the water. Who knows what's been in it.

I wander around the small island. The ground was still soggy from the winter snow, so the heels of my boots sunk ever so slightly with every step.

Kirk had gone back to the mainland and wouldn't be back until eleven, so I was truly alone. I could sing, scream, or be completely silent, whatever I wanted. Instead I find a small dry patch of grass under a tree and sit.

Untying my handkerchief from around my neck, I gaze up at the stars from under bare branches. I guess it wasn't late enough in the season for there to be any leaves on the tree.

Coming to this Meadow Island was a new habit of mine. I usually only came here for festivals, but ever since I discovered no one likes to come here at night, I had been coming regularly. It was nice here. No stress, no distractions, nothing except silence and a refreshing atmosphere. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I must've dozed off, because the next time I opened my eyes, there was a figure standing by the water, not too far from where I stood before. Whoever it was seemed to be holding a fishing rod in the water, and judging from their silhouette, was female. With a start, I banged the back of my head against the tree I was leaning on. Lanna. It had to be Lanna. Wait. No. It couldn't be. Whoever that was was wearing trousers. Lanna never wore anything but skirts. How did I know this? Sometimes Lanna got personal on her daily mission to drive me crazy.

I cautiously got up from under my tree and approached the figure. Whoever this was, they were really gonna get it when I got over there. But as I got closer, I saw the figure had something red on their head. Chelsea?

Indeed, it was the brunette I had met earlier that day. She seemed to be feeling better. She was out on Meadow Island fishing at ten thirty at night, after all.

I clear my throat. "Chelsea?"

"Eep!" she jumped, almost dropping her fishing pole. She turned around. "Dammit, Vaughn! This pole is expensive!" While turning back toward the ocean she muttered, "I don't care if you bought me dinner, if you make me drop it you'll pay for it."

Now I see what Mirabelle was complaining about. I was definitely surprised at her language. Nobody around here ever talked like that, especially the women. But, Chelsea was from the city. Things are different there, I suppose.

"Sorry," I say. "I'm just surprised to see you here. A lady shouldn't be alone this time of night."

She snorted. "I'm anything but a lady."

"Right."

"So, Vaughn… Sabrina told your birthday is tomorrow," she started.

"Oh, not you, too…" I sigh.

She giggled. "Sabrina really seems to like you."

"Yeah. I know." I say as I cover my face with my hat. I consider telling her about Denny, but, I don't know. Something inside stopped me. Instead I say "You've been busy for your first day on the island."

She shrugged. "Yeah. I really wanted to get away from my old life. It was the same thing _every _day. I needed something different. So I saved up, and moved here."

"That must've been hard."

"Not really," she said reeling in a fish.

Ugh. I'm not a big fan of fish. I turn my head away.

"Ha!" I hear Chelsea say. "A Butter fish! I've never caught this before!"

"Congrats…?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on, Vaughn. It's just a fish."

"Don't bring it anywhere near my hat," I say.

As she put the fish in her rucksack, Chelsea grinned mischievously. Uh-oh. I recognized that look from when Julia was about to try to slip me carrots in my food. I instinctively back away, but apparently not fast enough, because the next thing I knew, Chelsea was running away with my hat.

I groan, not bothering to run after her. "Couldn't you have at least washed your hands before you touched my hat?" I call.

"Oh, please," she smiled walking back to me. "You need a sense of humor," she said in a baby-voice as she placed my hat back on my head. Thank the Goddess it was so dark, because I swear my face was the color of Chelsea's bandanna. She laughed. "You're fun to mess with," she said as she cast her pole back into the water, only to pull out a can. "Ugh! I can't seem to figure out how to use this damn thing!" She turned to me. "Did you know I have been fishing for six hours? And I've only caught THREE FISH?!"

"Sorry?" I say. What else could I say?

"Maybe I could get Denny to help me?" she pondered.

"Uh… he's actually really busy all day," I say. "Ask Lanna. You know. When she's not up in my face."

She made a face. "Lanna? Hell no."

"Well, good luck finding someone to help you."

"Thank you very much," Chelsea said sarcastically as she casted her line.

We stood in silence until she reeled in a boot. "Damn!" she said as her knees buckled.

"Problem?" I ask.

"Uh, maybe…" she said as she tried to stand up. "Just a bit... tired." Chelsea stumbled back to the ground. She sighed. "Yes."

I squint in the darkness. Chelsea looked even worse now than she did back at the diner. "Well…" I sigh. "Kirk will be here any minute. I'll take you home."

She looked up at me. "Thanks," she said quietly. "You're a good friend."

Friend.

Chelsea and I stumble onto Ranch Island. Well, really, I stumble because she was putting all her weight on me. She had apparently stopped trying to hide her discomfort long ago, and was on the verge of falling asleep. As we arrived at her doorstep, she let go of me and said very sleepily, "Thanks again, Vaughn. I really appreciate it."

I shrug and cover my blushing face. "Anyone woulda done it," I say.

If I was nervous then, I all but died when she reached up and hugged me. We stood there in the darkness with her arms wrapped around me.

I tensed. Was I supposed to hug her back? I've never been in a situation like this before.

She apparently sensed my awkwardness and let go. "Sorry," she mumbled. And without another word, she disappeared behind the walls of her small farmhouse.

I stood there for a while in complete shock before turning around and heading back to the animal shop. I walked in silence, guiding myself though the eerie darkness that masked the Sunshine Islands.

As soon as I opened the door to Mirabelle's shop, I was bombarded by questions from the one and only... Julia. Really, I should've known.

"Where were you?! It's late! I had to do all your work today, so Mom wouldn't get mad at you! You're just so-… Vaughn. You're smiling," Julia grinned.

She was right. I was. But I wasn't aware of it until she pointed it out. Of course I immediately replaced my smile with my usual scowl.

Julia crossed her arms and stared at me. "Hmmm…" she said.

"What?"

She smiled. "No-thin'," she ginned. "Now go to sleep," she said throwing a pillow at me.

I duck as the pillow whizzed over my head and out the door onto the street. Julia threw her hands into the air. "Go get it!" she commanded.

I groan, but do as she said. With my back to her, I start smiling again. And that smile stayed on my face.

OK! I finally fixed it! Hope it's a little better than before, though it still might need some revising! Tell me what you think in the reviews or you can PM me.

Alright now for some depressing news: my mother might delete my account so there's a pretty good chance that I wont be here for much longer. But never fear! I will try to make another account that she wont find, but hopefully it will not come to that. that's all for now! Bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

I was awakened by giggles. Lots of them.

"Julia..." I mumble and cover my head with a pillow in attempt to block out her laughing and the daylight that was streaming into my room.

"But Vaughn? Don't you know what today is?" Julia sang.

"It's gonna be the day you get put in the hospital if you don't go away," I growl.

"For the Goddess's sake, Vaughn!" She threw her hands in the air. "I'm just trying to ask what you want for your birthday breakfast!"

"Fine. Porridge."

"Now, was that so hard?" Julia giggled as she snatched the pillow off my face and plopped it next to me. She headed for the door. "Oh, and don't think I forgot about last night," she teased. "I'm not going to rest 'til I get the whole story!"

Good luck I think as I grabbed the pillow and hurled it at her. Unfortunately for me, it hit the wall only a couple inches from her face.

"Missed me!" she taunted as she skipped out the door.

I roll my eyes. Julia was too much of a morning person for me, a non-morning person, to handle.

Reluctantly, I roll out of bed and retrieve my hat from the hook on the wall. I place it on my head, not bothering to comb my silver locks. S'not like anyone's gonna see it, I think. Even if they do, I'll just say it's hat-hair. Believable enough.

I put on the rest of my "get-up," as Denny calls it, brush my teeth, and head out the door, my boots clicking on the wooden floors with every step I take. It occurred to me that Mirabelle might get upset if she sees the pillow I threw at Julia on the floor, but really, I couldn't care less.

"Sit," Julia commanded dramatically, pointing a spoon at me as I entered the kitchen.

I do as she said without complaining. I didn't want to get on Julia's bad side when she was making me porridge.

I shudder at the memory of shredded carrots mixed in with my porridge. "Julia!" I had whined. Of course she had not heard me through her own laughs, snorts, and hiccups. I had gotten her back later by hiding a fish under her pillow, courtesy of Denny.

"Here you go!" Julia sang as she placed a steaming bowl of porridge in front me.

I rolled my eyes when I saw the candle sticking out. "Thanks," I say blowing it out. I dip the tip of my spoon in the bowl as I eye her suspiciously. "There aren't any carrots in here, are there?" I question.

"Nope!" She giggled.

I raise an eyebrow. No carrots, my ass.

"There's nothing in there!" She smiled.

"Hmph," I grumble.

"Now, eat! It's good for you!" She grinned, but her smile quickly faded.

"What?" I ask shoving a spoonful in my mouth.

"I sounded like my mother..."

I snorted. She did. And it was funny.

"What are you laughing at?!" Julia demanded.

"You," I shrug.

"Whatever, Vaughn," Julia sighed, sounding irritated. She turned around and headed for her room. "Oh, and Vaughn?" She called over her shoulder. "Could you actually do you job today instead of me? Great!" She slammed the door behind her.

I groan. Julia had been experiencing lots of mood swings lately. It was hard to tell if she was serious or just kidding around. I wonder if it's her "lady time."

I scrape the bottom of the bowl with my spoon, scavenging for the last spoonful of porridge. I was impressed. Julia isn't exactly known for her cooking, but she managed to make this meal edible. Tasty, even. Wonder what she put in it.

While doing my daily chores, I tried devising a plan to avoid coming within ten feet of each available bachelorette on the islands. Even after an hour or so of scheming, I had nothing. Guess I was going to have to face the day head-on. I take a deep breath and step out of the animal shop.

It was nice today. The air was pleasantly warm, the sky was a brilliant cerulean, and if you looked closely, you could see a faint rainbow. The scent of flowers filled the air as the birds sang their beautiful songs. It was all so relaxing. At least, it was, until Lanna came out of nowhere and tackled me from behind.

I yelp as I hit the ground, slightly dazed. Lanna appeared to be fine, seeing that I cushioned her fall.

She giggled. "Oops! Sorry, Vaughn," she apologized. She quickly stood up and twirled around singing, "Happy birthday, Vaughnie!"

"Thanks," I mumble. "Now go away." I got to my feet and started in the other direction.

"But don't you want your present?" Lanna pouted.

"No."

"But it's PERFECT!" she protested as she followed me.

I sigh and stop in my tracks. "Lanna, the perfect present would be if you just left me alone…"

"Aww, Vaughnie, you're so adorable…. You're shy about us being a couple now!"

I nearly choked on my own saliva. "W-what," I sputtered.

"Don't be embarrassed; it's okay."

"Lanna, we're-."

"Ok! Now here's your present!" she said as she shoved something in my hand. "It's fresh. You shouldn't have any problems with it. I have to go now! See you later, Vaughnie," she smiled sweetly as she turned around and left me standing there like an idiot.

I shake my head. That girl gives me migraines, I swear. I start walking again when I realize I'm still holding Lanna gift. I lift my open my hands only to reveal that she had given me a… FISH?!

"Cheeya," I scream as I throw the fish on the ground. Lanna was nuts. Completely crazy. That psycho little…. I gingerly wipe my hands on my vest as I kick the fish away. Yuck. Not exactly how I wanted to start my day.

As the day progressed, I got gifts from Sabrina and Natalie as well. To be completely honest, they were pretty stupid. I'm not sure if I'm talking about the girls or the gifts; they're both awful. Sabrina gave me flowers. FLOWERS! What's a guy like me supposed to do with a bouquet of daisies?

Natalie presented me with something called a fruit sandwich, something she said Pierre helped her come up with to express her love for both sandwiches and, you guessed it, fruit. I thought it was just about the dumbest thing I had ever heard of, but Natalie kept insisting it was her masterpiece.

Whatever. Maybe I'll feed it to a horse.

It's not that I'm not grateful, I am, it's just… if you're gonna go out of your way to not only talk to me, but give me gifts, make it something I'd like, or at least find useful.

Some people are just weird.

YAS! its done. But... I don't really like it. I promise on my life the next chappie with be a LOT better. Thanks to all those who review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys! This chapter is so much better! I am actually very proud of it. Lot's of drama for one tiny chapter. ooohhh!

In the café, I groan as I finish off the rest of my milk. Across the table, the daisies and uneaten fruit sandwich seemed to be mocking me. Today was the day I had turned twenty two. You'd think I would've done something important or at the very least interesting with my life by now. But, no. I spend my time in the middle of hillbilly hell as an animal trader.

But what can I say? I'm not athletic, I am completely lacking in people skills, and I'm not smart enough to have some fancy job in the city. Heck, I can't even hold a conversation for more than ten minutes.

In truth, my life was boring; the same thing every day, especially when I came to the islands. I can see why Chelsea was so desperate for a change. Maybe the reason I found her so intriguing is because she's different, new. Well, at least for now.

I yank my hat over my face, lean back, and prop my feet on the table. Rude, maybe, but I didn't care. After all, there wasn't really anyone to scold me. What's the harm?

"Ahem."

"Uggg," I groan as I remove my feet from the table. "Better?"

"Depends."

I sit up and lift my hat over my eyes. Denny was standing over me with a hint if a smirk on his face. "Rough day, huh?" he teased.

I roll my eyes. "You could say that."

The fisherman chuckled. "Lanna?"

I slowly nod in response.

"Yep," Denny said flatly. "That about sums it up. Mind if I join you?"

I wave my hand towards the seat, granting him permission to sit. "If you want," I say.

"Got you something," Denny smiled as he took a seat.

"Uh, thanks. ...It's not a fish, is it?"

Denny laughed. "No, no, not at all." He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Lanna."

"Ah," the fisherman pursed his lips. "No, it's stew. In a thermos. For your trip tomorrow." He handed the gift to me.

"Thanks. That's really thoughtful," I say, and this time I mean it, unlike when I said it to both Sabrina and Natalie earlier today.

"No prob," Denny shrugged. "So, dude?" he raised a mocking eyebrow. "What's with the flowers?"

I sigh and rub my temple with my middle finger. "A gift from Sabrina. Useless." I say. Popper took the liberty of repeating the word "useless" several times to prove my point.

"Hmm," Denny pondered. "Well, if it's so useless, can I take it?"

I snort. "What are you gonna do with a bunch daisies?"

Denny stood up. "I'm a man of many secrets, Vaughn. I have my reasons," he joked. "But in all seriousness, can I still have them?"

I shrug. "Sure. Go nuts."

"You're the best," Denny said retrieving the flowers. "But, of course, you already knew that," he grinned.

I raise my eyebrows in amusement. Denny was acting kind of funny, even for him, which is really saying something. He was known for his cheery attitude and quirky personality.

"See you later, Casanova," Denny called behind his shoulder taking the flowers to his own table, leaving me with just an empty mug and a fruit sandwich.

I snort. Casanova. Nice.

I lean back in my chair again and cover my face with my hat in attempt to block out Popper squawking "useless! useless!" over and over. This time, however, I refrain from propping my feet on the table. I occurred to me that I actually eat off this table, and I really don't want evidence from everywhere I've been floating in my food.

"Hel-lo-oh!" Chelsea sang as she entered the café.

I sat up in my chair, perhaps a little too quickly, but just in time to see Denny wave Chelsea over. In response, she held up a slender finger as if to say "one second" and stalked over to my table. Not bothering to ask, she plopped herself down in the chair across from me.

"Hey—," I protest, but Chelsea quickly cut me off.

"Up, up, up!" she said raising a finger. "Quiet."

I sigh and fold my arms across my chest as Chelsea dug through her rucksack. I pretend to look at a watch. "Any day now, Chelsea."

"Patience, Vaughn," Chelsea huffed. "The earth wasn't made in a day."

"Yes, but you're not making a planet. You're digging through your bag."

She stood up. "Ya know what, Vaughn," she yelled with her hands on her hips. "Shut up."

"Good Goddess," I mutter as Chelsea disappeared under the table to find whatever she needed from her bag.

Time passed. I was actually physically getting tired. Chelsea was taking forever.

"Finally!" she shouted.

"What?"

She held out a bottle of milk with a bow the same color as her bandanna. "Your present!" she grinned.

"For what?"

"Hmm. Let's see… Your birthday, a thank you for buying my dinner, another thank you for bringing me home…." She grinned. "Take your pick."

I slowly took the bottle from her hands. "Where'd you get this?" I ask. No way Chelsea had cows already, much less ones mature enough to actually produced milk.

She shrugged. "Came in a care package from my parents. I can't drink it, and you look like the kinda guy who loves his milk," she teased.

"Well, you're right," I admit. "I do like milk."

She laughed. "I figured."

"One question, though," I say.

"Whatever would that be?" Chelsea asked in a British accent.

"What took you so long to get it out of your bag? I mean, jeez, the thing is huge." I say.

"Ah, I was just trying to get that stupid ribbon to stay on," she smirked.

"Oh."

Chelsea sat there a bit longer, staring at the fruit sandwich on the table, probably trying to figure out what the hell it was.

"Ah, well, I gotta go," she said standing up.

"Where?" I ask.

She jabbed a thumb in the direction of Denny's table. "Denny's gonna teach me how to use that dumb fishing rod!" she grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said. "He agreed immediately. I don't know what would make you think he was too busy to teach me." She eyed me suspiciously. "Honestly, Vaughn, it's like you have something against the guy," she said, all but challenging me.

"Who, me?" I ask innocently. "Naw, we're friends."

"Uh-huh."

"Really!"

"Okay, Vaughn. Whatever you say," Chelsea shrugged. "Now, I really gotta go," she said hoisting her bag on her shoulders. "See ya later." She walked towards Denny who immediately greeted her with a hug.

My heart sunk. He was taking things fast his time. "Be careful, Chelsea," I whisper so softly, even I had trouble hearing myself.

Why was I so concerned about this girl? I've barely know her for a day. Besides. She's a grown woman. She has the right to do whatever she wants with whoever she wants. And if she wanted to spend time with Denny for educational purposes, who was I to stop her? She can take care of herself.

I could feel my negative thoughts evaporating. I was starting to feel better. Until I saw Denny give Chelsea the bouquet of daisies I had let him take not twenty minutes ago.

Something inside me snapped. I stood up from the table and stormed out of the café, not caring who saw.

I can't believe he had the nerve to do that.

Emotions boiled inside of me. I told myself I didn't know what they were. But that was a lie. I knew exactly what they were.

Betrayal.

Rage.

Jealously.

**Ok about the whole Casanova thing, before you judge me, think Carrie Underwood. If you still don't get it, I pity you. Wasn't this one so much better? Thank you for reading. I'll try to update soon, but for now, I'd like to hear what you think and I'm going to ask you to post a review. You know you want toooooo**


End file.
